


Siúil a Rún

by Kookaburra42



Series: Fëanorian Week 2021 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Can’t believe that’s not a tag, Creepy, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Memory Loss, Misery, Music, Music Horror, Post-War of Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra42/pseuds/Kookaburra42
Summary: Maglor loses himself in his laments.
Series: Fëanorian Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Siúil a Rún

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Fëanorian Week was Maglor and the prompt I chose was music because I wanted to write something soft. My brain had different plans.

His hands flutter over the harp strings. The melody is a quiet ripple of sadness, almost inaudible near the crashing waves. 

He remembers things in flashes, but he tries not to remember, mostly. His voice pours out his memories and carries them away on the wind.

At night, he curls up on the floor of the cave he lives in now, and when he wakes up his voice is hoarse. He realizes eventually that he has been singing in his sleep.

Where before he enjoyed making music, now it is all he does. He sings animals to him; a twisted, landlocked siren. 

He doesn’t remember the last time he spoke. When he tries, it comes out as song. 

Oh well. At least he has a mouth to sing with. He could be dead (he wishes he was dead). 

Misery loves company, and Maglor gives his misery company in the form of haunting, enchanting music. He wants to tear out his own throat. 

Never before has singing hurt so much.


End file.
